Las dos caras de la Justicia
by vallolett14
Summary: Después de la derrota de Light ante Near el mundo recupera su antiguo rumbo, pero 17 años después todo marcha peor. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el legado de Light encuentre la Death Note? ¿Podrá terminar lo que su padre empezó? ¿O será consumido por el poder del cuaderno?
1. Malas y buenas noticias

Malas y buenas noticias

La lluvia caía en esa tarde de invierno, mientras el ídolo Japonesa Misa Amane la observaba recordando la conversación que tuvo con Matsuda hace 2 días…

_-Misa Misa, tengo que decirte algo importante-le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello con nerviosismo sabiendo bien que lo que estaba por decirle no era para nada agradable._

_-¿ocurrió algo malo Matsu?-pregunto con preocupación la rubia mientras le pedía que pasara a su pequeño departamento en el que vivía con Light._

_-sí, veras…a Light-cuando dijo estas palabras Misa sintió como si le robaran el aire-lo asesino…Kira-termino por decir, en ese momento Misa se sintió desfallecer, podía sentir los ojos arder y la garganta apretarse, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer después de esta confesión._

_-Light…no, el no, no puede estar…-no pudo continuar, el sabor amargo no se lo permitía, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y rompió en llanto amargo por la pérdida de su amado Light, la perdida…del padre de su futuro hijo, así es ella estaba embarazada, y ahora el pequeño bebe no conocería jamás a su padre, la vida era tan injusta._

_-lo siento mucho Misa-dijo tratando de consolarla, después de todo fue el quien le disparo-pero tranquila, ya atrapamos a Kira, es más, Light lo atrapo y además…_

_-¡no es cierto! ¡Kira jamás mataría a Light!... él no es alguien malo-en ese momento soltó un incontrolable llanto._

Había llorado desde entonces y más de una vez considero el suicidio pues no podía vivir sin él, solo la detenía la criatura en su vientre pues aún le quedaba algo por lo que vivir.

Ese día era el funeral, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un Shinigami tras sí, ese Shinigami era Ryuk, tras haberse enterado de la muerte de Light, Ryuk la había ido a visitar entregándole la Death note que desde un principio había usado volviendo así sus recuerdos, ella lloro desconsoladamente hasta que con esfuerzo decidió seguir adelante, solo para cuidar de su pequeño hijo.

Había llegado al funeral, era pequeño solo familia y los que lo mataron, era demasiado sencillo para el que se suponía sería el dios del nuevo mundo. Soshiro la madre del fallecido lloraba con su hija menor Sayu, después que la pequeña fue secuestrada por Mello no volvió a ser la misma, siempre estaba callada y rara vez sonreía, no había forma en la que superara su trauma.

La ultima en irse fue Misa, la madre se había ido acompañada por Matsuda para no dejarla sola. De pie frente a la tumba sintió todo el peso de las palabras de Matsuda, el dolor de esos tres días volvió de golpe tan repentinamente que callo de rodillas sobre la tumba de su amado llorando a lágrima amarga.

-Light…vamos a tener un hijo…siento que no puedas conocerlo…prometo que te vengare…cuidare de nuestro pequeño…te amo-el llanto apenas le permitía hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Misa?-pregunto Ryuk mirando a la pequeña humana llorar.

-no lo sé-respondió con voz entre cortada- creo que…viviré…por mi pequeño-contesto con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Dos días atrás en el mundo shinigami…

-¿Qué sucederá con migo ahora?- pregunto Light al rey shinigami, después que Ryuk anoto su nombre en la Death Note el había terminado en ese desértico lugar frente al shinigami más viejo de todos.

-eso depende- respondió el dios de la muerte, Light lo miro apremiante para que continuara- puedo convertirte en un shinigami, pero tendrías que vivir todas y cada una de las muertes que causaste, o podría enviar tu alma a la oscuridad eterna, esos son los únicos destinos para aquellos que se atreven a utilizar la Death Note para bien o mal.

-ahora entiendo… así es como se crean los shinigamis, todos ellos temen desaparecer para siempre, y prefieren esta agónica existencia.

-así es… pero parece que tú eres un caso especial, utilizaste la libreta para la "justicia" y no para tu bien común como normalmente lo hacen todos aquí.

-pero fracase, no cree un mundo mejor- suspiro Light resignado, le enfurecía que Near haya sido el responsable de su derrota y Matsuda el que segó su alma, si no hubiera utilizado al inútil de Mikami que se atrevió a llamarle escoria cuando se dio cuenta que era solo un humano.

-sí, fue un buen espectáculo mientras duro- tal parecía que todos los shinigamis se aburren en su eterna existencia- que lastima que haya acabado… o tal vez aun pueda seguir- Light lo miro sorprendido, ¿le iba a dar un oportunidad más de vida?- esa mujer que estaba contigo… según parece esta premiada.

Eso dejo estupefacto a Light, era verdad que estuvieron juntos, pero no tenía idea que estaba embarazada, casi se ríe de sus propios descuidos, desde que murió L fue demasiado confiado.

-no tenía idea-susurro él.

-será interesante ver qué ocurre, nunca nadie que poseyó la Death Note tuvo descendencia, así que el destino es una total sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucederá?- pregunto Light ligeramente preocupado, era extraño pensar que tendría alguien quien lo vengara… pero también trato de imaginarse como seria su hijo o hija.

-eso es lo que quiero averiguar- Light asintió ante esto, al ser criaturas inmortales tal vez no le preocupaba el mundo humano excepto para su disfrute- sabes hay una regla que no está escrita en ningún cuaderno y que no podemos revelar, todos tienen un límite de vida que yo les impongo y en él se encuentra el mayor logro que pueda pasar en sus vidas, algunos más que otros, si algún shinigami intenta matar a quien aún no ha alcanzado su "máximo esplendor" yo puedo detenerlo en mi propia libreta.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunto omitiendo el hecho de que el salvaba personas y aun así no moría como sucedió con Rem.

-porque no pienso imponer un límite de vida en tu descendencia- eso dejo más que impresionado a Light- así mi diversión será más larga, pero te advierto, eso no podrá combatir la vejes.

-bien, en ese caso terminara con lo que yo empecé- murmuro Light y se sorprendió al descubrir que no alegraba que su hijo o hija terminara con ello, no deseaba un futuro así para ellos, pero no entendía el porqué.

-tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quien sabe, yo solo les pongo un límite de vida y de vez en cuando me divertido con ello, no se a lo que estén destinados pero será divertido averiguarlo.

-entonces, deja que yo lo vea también, me convertiré en un shinigami- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano dios de la muerte.

-espero que estés consiente que olvidaras todo lo que fuiste en tu vida pasada, y que te transformare para que te adaptes a este nuevo mundo.

-sí, ya me lo esperaba, pero creía que podías retrasar un tiempo todo eso.

-no, esas son las reglas, sin embargo te dejare conservar parte de tu memoria, pero no tu forma. Eso es todo. Ahora vete y espera a que empiece, puedes despedirte de Ryuk si lo deseas.

Light solo asintió, era lo más que podía conseguir y algo le decía que ese shinigami era más listo que Ryuk o Rem. Con forme avanzaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para su transformación se topó con Ryuk.

-así que aceptaste transformarte en shinigami ¿eh?

-¿tu savias que Misa estaba embarazada?- le pregunto directo ignorando su afirmación.

-vi cuando se hiso una rara prueba, pero como se veía aburrido no me pareció importante.

Light asintió mirando a su alrededor, el lugar era tan desolado y triste.

-¿no estarás resentido por lo de escribir tu nombre en mi libreta verdad?- pregunto Ryuk curioso, Light era inexpresivo.

-no, tú me advertiste desde un principio, pero quisiera pedirte un último favor- Ryuk lo miro dudoso- ve al cuartel de la SPK y recupera la libreta, remplázala por una de las copias con unas cuantas hojas. Estoy seguro que trataran de quemarla y luego, dásela a Misa, que recupere su memoria, dile que la esperare, pero debe cuidar del bebe, cuida a Misa y al bebe, y cuando cumpla más edad, entrégale la Death Note.

-no me digas que eres tan sangre fría, como para condenar a tu hijo al mismo destino que tú y Misa.

-podrá elegir lo que desea hacer, pero necesita tener el cuaderno con él para decidirlo, sé que eligiera continuar, por eso te pido que lo cuides.

-lo hare… siempre que me dé suficientes manzanas- le confirmo y condiciono Ryuk con una enorme sonrisa.

-no podría esperar menos- confirmo Light sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, la trasformación daría inicio- hasta pronto Ryuk…

Ryuk observo como Light caía de rodillas al sentir el primer infarto, se marchó del mundo shinigami. Respetando la última voluntad de su amigo fue a recuperar una de las Death Note, la remplazo por una falsa. Luego busco a Misa y le dijo la última voluntad de Light, ella lloro inmensamente.

Tres días después fue el funeral de Light, ahora solo restaba esperar. Hasta que el crio naciera y pudiera elegir lo que sucedería a continuación. Pero todos los shinigamis esperaban que fuera divertido, aunque sea un rato de diversión en ese calvario eterno.


	2. Plan de Resurreccion

Plan de resurrección

Los rayos solares pasaban por las cortinas moradas de la ventana despertando a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates muy profundos que revelo cuando los entreabrió para inmediatamente después cubrirse por completo con la cobija.

-hoy no quiero ir a la escuela- exclamo removiéndose más en la cama de cobijas moradas con líneas en verde.

-yo tampoco, quedémonos aquí y me das manzanas- propuso un shinigami de pelos parados que estaba acostado en un enorme sofá rojo mirando a la chica.

-y pensar que soy una de las mejores estudiantes de mi escuela, ¡ser perfecta es difícil!- exclamo tapándose la cara con la almohada deseando quedarse tres horas más en su cómoda cama.

-¡señorita Mitsuko!- llamo una voz detrás de la puerta blanca hacia el recibidor- su madre dice que ya se levante- le informo la voz varonil detrás de la puerta- ¡señorita Mitsuko!

-¡ya voy Hiroto!- le aviso la chica de nombre Mitsuko sentándose en la cama y elevando la voz lo suficiente como para ser oída por el mayordomo de su casa, después de unos pocos segundos se oyeron unos pasos alejándose de la puerta- ah- suspiro tirándose de espaldas observando el adorno con forma de flor blanca que estaba en el foco.

Con una inmensa pereza se levantó de la cama buscando su uniforme escolar en el armario, este consistía en una falda marrón hasta una palma encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca con mangas a cortas y adornos cafés junto con una corbata roja, chaleco y suéter café.

-¿te importaría?- le pregunto al shinigami que seguía acostado en el sofá, el interpreto su molestia como una señal para que no la viera mientras e vestía, se volteó hasta quedar de espaldas a la chica que empezó a alistarse para la escuela, rápidamente se puso el uniforme y peino su cabello en una cola alta.

-hoy es miércoles 28 de enero del 2027- susurro revisando su calendario con fotos de perritos, la fecha estaba marcada con un círculo rojo- y se cumplen 17 años exactos desde que murió mi padre- susurro la chica.

-y es cuando vas a empezar con tu plan- confirmo Ryuk desinteresado.

-sí, esta tarde justo a las 7: 15- confirmo tomando su mochila. Sonrió de manera cruel, después de todo había valido la pena dormirse tarde terminando deberes y asegurándose de que todos los nombres se hayan anotado correctamente en la Death Note- ¿no estas emocionado Ryuk? Hoy el sueño de mi padre empezara otra vez.

Volteo a ver al shinigami con unos ojos rojos y sonrisa macabra, los ojos de shinigami. Rápidamente compuso una sonrisa y bajo a desayunar al comedor de esa mansión en la que vivía con sus padres adoptivos, no podía esperar a la tarde.

-buenos días- saludo sonriendo a un hombre con un bigote y un traje de ejecutivo muy elegante y a una mujer rubia con mucho maquillaje, botox y un cuerpo perfecto como solo lo puedes lograr por operaciones, aunque era muy poco notorio. Lleva puesto un traje azul marino de falda y suéter elegante.

-buenos días hija- saludo la mujer mientras Mitsuko se sentaba en el lugar de siempre y comenzaba a comer un desayuno que consistía en huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunto el hombre sin despegar la vista del periódico revisando las finanzas como todo buen hombre de negocios.

-lo normal, me quedare un poco más en la escuela, se acerca el examen nacional y quiero estar preparada- aviso antes de beber un largo trago de su jugo.

-¿y el concurso de Tenis?- pregunto el hombre que recibía el nombre de Kenta.

-es este sábado- avisó Mitsuko.

-¿y el de ballet?- pregunto la madre.

-el próximo mes- le recordó la chica.

-Ayano, ¿Cuándo es la reunión con los accionistas coreanos?- pregunto Kenta a su esposa.

-el sábado - volteo a ver a Mitsuko- lo siento, pero no podremos ir a la competencia de tenis- se disculpó al darse cuenta que eran el mismo día.

-te daremos 2000 yens para que te compres algo cuando ganes- le aseguro el hombre- y otros 1000 para tus necesidades.

-la reunión es en…

-Corea- dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres.

-estaremos ahí por todo el fin de semana, nos vamos este viernes- le aviso el hombre aun sin soltar el periódico. El celular de última generación sonó en la bolsa de Ayano.

-Kenta es hora de irnos- el hombre cerro el periódico y de inmediato se paró- Yudai está esperando afuera con el auto. Nos vemos en la noche Mitsuko- se despidió la mujer, el hombre no dijo nada mientras salía de la casa.

-siempre es lo mismo- suspiro Mitsuko triste. Después que su madre murió termino en el orfanato y una importante familia la adopto a los 6 años, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para ser bien educada sin ocupar pañales-¿me acompañas un rato Ryuk?- pregunto al shinigami, él se sentó frente a ella tomando una manzana del frutero mientras la chica terminaba su desayuno como todas las mañanas.

Después de 5 minutos la estudiante salió con su mochila/bolsa de color negro con múltiples pin. Ryuk la seguía de cerca, su escuela privada estaba a 4 cuadras de distancia. Prefería caminar a ir como todos esos niños ricos presumidos que iban en autos lujosos con chofer.

La escuela a la que asistía era una de las mejores preparatorias privadas de Japón, solo podías entrar si pagaban la inscripción o con una beca. La escuela tenia programas de deportes y artes, ella estaba en natación y tenis como deporte; ballet, teatro y música como artes. Entro al concurso de ballet y tenis. Estaba en teatro y música por su madre biológica, actuar y cantar la hace sentirse más cerca de ella, así como ser la mejor en la escuela de su padre.

Cuando iban a la mitad del camino se detuvieron para ver el nombre y la foto de un presunto violador, había salido en libertad por un buen trabajo de abogados… aun después de violar a 2 niñas de 11 años. El mundo estaba podrido, pero muy pronto el criminal obtendría el castigo que se merecía. Después de mirar atentamente al hombre y memorizar el nombre se encamino otra vez a la escuela, así era, desde que Kira desapareció cientos de criminales en todo el mundo regresaron a sus viejos hábitos. Era como si Kira jamás hubiera existido. Sin embargo algunas pocas personas deseaban que regresara, casi toda su generación lo quería.

Tras 6 minutos de camino llego a la escuela, un enorme lugar con entrada de pórtico negro y su nombre en letras doradas"Instituto Yokohama". Tan pronto entro se dirigieron al aula de biología, era practica de laboratorio. Ryuk aprovecho para hacer que exploraran unos cuantos sapos en las caras de sus compañeros, el maestro los reñía diciendo que apretaban de más y alabo a Mitsuko su manera de abrir la rana, claro es más fácil si no tienes un shinigami fastidiando.

Después de hacer un diagrama de como son los sistemas digestivos y respiratorios de las ranas con su explicación definida comparándolos con los humanos el profesor le dio otro punto que de cualquier manera no necesitaba.

- fue gracioso como exploto esa rana a la cara de Kichi- decía Mitsuko riéndose mientras se dirigían a la siguiente clase.

-¿aun la odias?- pregunto Ryuk recordando como quedo manchada por los intestinos del anfibio.

-bastante, se cree mucho solo por ser la hija del gobernador- concluyo la chica sentándose en su lugar de siempre para algebra.

El resto del día transcurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, algunos chicos comentaban el caso del violador reafirmando que era una lástima que Kira se halla ido.

-si él estuviera aquí ese criminal ya obtendría su merecido- reafirmaba uno.

-mi padre dice que cuando estaba no habían crímenes.

-sería mucho mejor si el regresara.

-pero es un asesino.

-el hace lo que nadie más puede.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba Mitsuko mientras comía tranquilamente en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Ryuk estaba en una silla viendo por la ventana el árbol de manzanas con saliva escurriéndole.

-solo tienen que esperar un poco más- susurro Mitsuko a todos esos comentarios, les llevo 3 años planear con tal cuidado cada movimiento para la "resurrección" de Kira y su paciencia muy pronto daría frutos.

-ya quiero ver el espectáculo- confirmo Ryuk impaciente, los últimos años no fueron tan aburridos, por lo menos mejor que jugar cartas y comer manzanas podridas en el mundo shinigami.

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases Mitsuko fue al ensayo de ballet y después a tenis, la clase de música era mañana al igual que la de teatro. Ryuk se la paso comiendo manzanas en uno de los armarios.

Finalmente estaban regresando a casa, faltaba una hora para el espectáculo. Tan pronto llego preparo la sala de tv en las noticias nacionales. Estaba a punto de ponerse interesante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de sala llena de computadoras un hombre albino hacia una torre de naipes mirando de vez en cuando desinteresadamente los monitores, desde que el caso Kira había sido resuelto todo estaba tranquilo por ahí.

Anthony Rester le estuvo insistiendo para que visitara la Wammy's House, pues había nuevos niños que tal vez le gustaría conocer. Cuando la visito conoció un niño llamado Anthony Daiki Laurent. Le cayó bien al instante y de inmediato lo considero candidato para su sucesor. Era un nombre extraño para un niño de Inglaterra, por lo menos Daiki, el nombre era japonés y según el chico era debido a que su familia era de esa isla. Cada vez que pensaba en Japón recordaba el caso Kira, a L y Mello. Aun después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando todo acabo quemó las Death Note para que no cayeran en las manos equivocadas, no se presentó ningún caso parecido desde entonces. Quedaban unos pocos adoradores de ese supuesto dios, el crimen regreso pero estaba seguro que muy pronto la verdadera justicia se encargaría de ello, y no un humano con un artefacto demasiado poderoso para él.

-Near… tienes que ver esto- le acaso Anthony, se veía asustado, el hombre se apresuró a uno de los monitores poniendo las noticias nacionales, de inmediato salió una reportera.

-estamos en viendo el big ben donde un hombre está parado sobre sus manecillas, los helicópteros nos están dando imágenes de…- en ese momento el hombre sobre el reloj se apuñalo con un cuchillo y manchando su mano derecha de sangre escribió en el reloj "el mundo conocerá la justicia de Kira"

-conéctate con la televisora de Japón- pidió Near a Anthony. El hombre cumplió su orden poniendo en otro monitor un canal Japonés.

-estamos en la torre de Tokio sonde un hombre ha escrito las palabras "el mundo conocerá la justicia de Kira"

-conéctate a televisoras de todo el mundo- susurro Near. Cuando estaba hecho en todas las noticias salieron casos similares. Cada criminal había escrito con su sangre "el mundo conocerá la justicia de Kira"

-es mundial-susurro estupefacto Anthony revisando los noticieros de las 65 ciudades más importantes del mundo.

-al parecer algo esta cayendo- avisaron casi el mismo tiempo los reporteros de todo el mundo cuando un hombre caía de un lugar alto como en el big ben o la torre de Tokio.

Se ha confirmado que está muerto- avisaron los reporteros tras 5 minutos- al parecer murió por un… ataque al corazón.

_-"ataque al corazón"_-pensó Near observando los monitores frente a él mientras Anthony temblaba- hace mucho que no escuchaba esa causa de muerte.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto el británico volteando a ver al albino.

-reúne al equipo, volveremos al juego.

* * *

- te dije que sería divertido- afirmo un chica de 17 años sentada en un cómodo sillón de piel negro frente a un televisor de plasma, Ryuk acostado en otro cerca de ella devorando un jugosa manzana roja asentía gustoso- ahora queda ver la reacción de todos ante tal suceso y luego… veremos qué pasa.


	3. Un nuevo juego

Un nuevo juego

Perdón por la demora, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

En la central policiaca de Japón tres sujetos miraban atónitos el monitor después de presenciar como un hombre anunciaba el regreso de Kira en televisión nacional.

-esto es… imposible- susurro Matsuda mirando los reportes- Kira no puede regresar, vimos el cuerpo de Light cuando lo enterraban.

-lo más seguro es que sea otra Death Note… cualquier shinigami pudo dejarla caer en el mundo de nuevo- asimilo Aizawa.

-¿Cómo sabemos si de verdad es una libreta?-pregunto Ide.

-¿Qué otra cosa causaría tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo?-pregunto Mogi que estaba al tanto de la situación.

-sí, esto es definitivamente obra de la libreta- afirmo Aizawa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Matsuda aun sin asimilar bien la situación.

-debemos de contactar a L, él sabrá que hacer.

Tan pronto como Aizawa termino de hablar el teléfono con lo que parecía ser una llamada de larga distancia.

-aquí la central de policía Japonesa - hablo Mogi.

_-soy L, ¿es una línea segura?_

-si

_-bien, ya se habrán enterado de la situación ¿verdad?_

-estábamos por llamarte- después del caso Kira habían mantenido una pequeña relación con L en caso de que surgiera otro imprevisto como ahora.

_-bien, escucha, lo primero es averiguar cuantas víctimas hubo, mi equipo ya está trabajando en ello. Lo siguiente es averiguar en donde esta este nuevo Kira, al ser el primero Japonés hay mucha probabilidad de que este también lo sea, pero no debemos descartar nada, mañana transmitiremos un comunicado empezando por Japón solo para confirmar_

-justo como el anterior L

_-así es, lo más seguro es que sea un aficionado loco con una libreta de la muerte, caerá en la trampa con facilidad_

-bien

_-y otra cosa, en caso de ser Japonés iré directamente allá para así enfrentarlo cara a cara._

Después de esto colgaron. Aizawa se quedó pensativo, informo la situación a los demás y la idea fue de inmediato aceptada por todos.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra en una base secreta un hombre mayor de 20 años estaba jugando con uno de sus mechones blancos en una profunda meditación.

-Near tienes que ver esto- llamo Anthony sin despegar la vista de las pantallas.

Al acercarse Near pudo ver cientos de puntos rojos en un mapamundi.

-según las últimas actualizaciones, han muerto 300 personas en la ultima hora-informo el hombre incrédulo.

-¿en qué ciudades y de qué forma?-pregunto Near indiferente.

-en las 65 ciudades más importantes del mundo y en otras 235 alrededor del mundo entre los diferentes usos horarios.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen en común?- pregunto Near en voz baja observando que entre algunos países la hora de muerte variaba solo unos minutos.

-al parecer nada, todos han escrito con su sangre en una pared "el mundo conocerá la justicia del dios Kira". Por lo demás no parecen tener nada en común.

-organiza los tiempos de muerte dependiendo de los minutos, no importan las horas, concéntrate en los minutos.

Al instante Antoni se puso a organizar las ciudades del mundo según los minutos de muerte, empezando del 00 al 26, cuando por fin termino los países con una misma inicial en su nombre quedaban en cierto minuto, algunos que no tenían las mismas iniciales quedaron el minuto 26, pero con el minuto 00 todo los países empezaban con N, al 01 con E, al 03 con A, al 04 con R.

-Near- leyó Antoni sorprendido- el dios Kira ha regresado- termino por leer estupefacto Antoni, Near observaba las palabras que se formaron donde aparecía su nombre falso.

-parece que este nuevo Kira quiere llamar mi atención- murmuro el alvino sin ninguna sorpresa en su voz.

-tú crees que… Light, ¿haya regresado?-pregunto Antoni con miedo en su voz.

-los muertos no regresan de la vida-afirmo Near indiferente, no era supersticioso en lo más mínimo.

-pero los Shinigamis tampoco deberían de existir, sin embargo ya a hemos visto a uno y además poseímos dos Death Note, no puede ser solo coincidencia.

-entonces alguien que sabe sobre el caso Kira quiere asustarnos- respondió Near sin darle importancia- efectúa una lista con los nombres de todos los asesinos y luego prepara las televisora japonés para transmitir un mensaje en todo Japón que informe sobre lo que sucede con el caso Kira, procurara utilizar un criminal cuya información no haya sido revelada al público. Averigua cuales fueron las reacciones del público en general- hiso una pequeña pausa para terminar de organizar sus ideas- y no le digas a nadie sobre este mensaje, no queremos causar más pánico.

Antoni asintió una sola vez y se puso a trabajar, mentiras tanto Near, tomo uno de sus muñecos y con un plumón escribió en su espalda KJ (Kira Junior)

"_hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía un reto como este"-_ observo el muñeco_-"no dudes que te atrapare Kira Junior"_

Japón 9:30 am jueves 29 de enero.

Mitsuko observaba a todos sus compañeros en el aula desde la parte delantera de esta, la noticia del retorno de Kira se había extendido como reguero de pólvora y los comentarios sobre ello no se hicieron de esperar. Toda la mañana había escuchado los comentarios respecto a Kira. En realidad ese era el tema en el debate y la razón por la que estaba al frente de la clase lanzando opiniones que no creía. Podrían ser tomadas como mentiras muy convincentes.

-alguien que asesina criminales no es mejor que ellos, un asesinato no puede ser perdonado sin importar el propósito- hablo Mitsuko segura observando a toda la clase y manteniendo las manos sobre el podio.

-pero aquello que asesino eran criminales que merecían un castigo, si nadie hace nada entonces esta sociedad está mal- aseguro Rukito, su contrincante en el debate y el chico más lindo de toda la escuela según los robots imitadores que eran sus compañeras.

-pero combatir fuego con fuego no es la solución adecuada a los problemas del mundo, la ley de ojo por ojo nunca fue positiva para la sociedad.

-esto no es combatir fuego con fuego, u ojo por ojo, es simple y mera justicia de alguien que tiene el poder para efectuarla- además sus calificaciones estaban cerca a las de Mitsuko.

-¿Qué es la justicia? No podemos asegurar que asesinar personas sea verdadera justicia.

-la justicia es un valor determinado por la sociedad. Si la sociedad determina que la pena de muerte es adecuada para estos casos entonces es verdadera justicia.

-pero la sociedad no ha determinado ese hecho

-no, ha sido una ayuda "divina" que en mi opinión personal es mucho mejor que un conjunto de normas humanas quebrantables

-el que todo el mundo considere que Kira es una especie de dios no lo hace un hecho

-pero que tantas personas mueran de un ataque al corazón no puede ser mera coincidencia, y dudo que sea un arma de destrucción masiva

-hace 19 años se creía que Kira era un criminal que debía ser atrapado

-y cuando finalmente lo fue el mundo callo en completo caos

-eso solo demuestra que no podemos depender siempre de una "ayuda divina" y debemos de resolver nuestros problemas solos

-sin embargo también prueba que el mundo no puede auto gobernarse y necesita la ayuda de un ser superior

-pero la especie humana es relativamente joven, si colocáramos los años de la tierra en un reloj apenas y llevaríamos un segundo existiendo

-y en ese corto periodo de tiempo casi hemos destruido el planeta, si algún día entramos en razón puede que sea demasiado tarde

-el avance mundial y la paz no lavan la sangre, aquel que sea Kira debe de estar consiéntete de ello porque ha asesinado a cientos de personas en poco tiempo

-pero también está creando un mundo mejor donde los inocentes no teman salir a las calles

-muy bien, se acabó el tiempo de debate, moderadores ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- interrumpió el profesor tras 10 minutos.

-hemos decidido que Rukito tiene razón. Kira es positivo para la sociedad y sus razones son muy factibles.

-bien, alumnos debemos de recordar vasar nuestras decisiones en el peso de los hechos y no en la cara del orador.

Algunas risas le siguieron al comentario pues casi todas las chicas se sentían completamente atraídas por Rukito. El profesor les dio la indicación de regresar a sus lugares.

-Souta ¿Quién te convenció más?- pregunto a un chico distraído sentado en la segunda fila.

-Mitsuko, porque sus argumentos fueron más convincentes- respondió tras unos pocos segundos.

-levanten la mano a quien convenció Mitsuko- hablo el profesor, menos de la mitad del salón levanto la mano- ahora a quienes convenció Rukito-esta vez fue la mayoría del salón.

-¿Por qué eligió a Kira como tema para el debate?-pregunto una chica con curiosidad.

-debido a la controversia que genera, en mis tiempos cuando apareció por primera vez, surgieron cientos de páginas que lo apoyaban, por supuesto causo gran discusión, sobre todo en Japón. Con el tiempo la mayoría de los países cedieren ante este… hombre… y permitieron que continuara efectuando justicia por cuenta propia.

-¿pero no lo habían atrapado?- pregunto un chico que según recordaba Mitsuko era hijo de un policía.

-nadie sabe, jamás revelaron la identidad de Kira y hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio, claro que desapareció por mucho tiempo, y ahora parece que volvió para quedarse.

-¿cree que esta vez se quede para siempre?- pregunto Rukio con gran curiosidad.

-nada es seguro, pero puede que otra vez lo atrapen.

-usted no cree que sea un dios- hablo Mitsuko como una afirmación.

-no, un dios no desaparece así como así, pero sea lo que sea, deben de andarse con cuidado.

-¿Por qué? Hasta ahora solo mata criminales- pregunto una chica algo confundida.

-porque nunca se sabe si hay un espía de Kira en este mismo salón- contesto Rukio con sarcasmo en la voz, provocando risa en sus compañeros. Antes que nadie más contestara sonó el timbre del almuerzo y el salón se hiso un bullicio mientras recogían sus cosas y se levantaban de sus asientos.

-chicos, sean discretos; hay temas que no deben tratarse en público- les advirtió el maestro como si supiera algo que ellos no.

-¿eso por qué?- pregunto Yumi, a Emet.

-no sé, tal vez a Kira no le importe eliminar a quienes se interpongan en su camino.

Mitsuko estaba caminando justo detrás y podía escuchar su conversación.

-realmente sonaste muy convincente- le comento Ryuk a su lado.

-sí, pero no tanto como Rukio, el realmente parece apoyar a Kira pese a sus argumentos- susurro Mitsuko abriendo su casillero.

-¿piensas aliarte con él?-pregunto Ryuk curioso observando al chico que estaba a varios casilleros de distancia rodeado de admiradoras.

-no, no es adecuado confiar en nadie, él podría ser fácilmente atrapado y además no creo que piense igual que yo, sin embargo… su padre es un presentador de noticias, eso podría ser de utilidad… claro que… primero debo asegurarme que estén de mi parte- continuo serrado su casillero.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Ryuk lanzando volitas de papel a los adolescentes desde arriba de los casilleros.

-por ahora seguiré con el plan, si en algún momento llego a necesitar un cómplice el será el primero en la lista- finalizo la chica antes de alejarse del casillero.

El día continuo con calma y normalidad, parecía que no había otro tema que no sea Kira. La mayoría eran positivos pues su generación parecía ser inmune a las matanzas y desinteresada. Mitsuko casi llega a hartarse al ser su alter- ego el tema de conversación.

-por fin- suspiro agotado atravesando la puerta de entrado de su colegio. Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando finalmente pudo salir de la escuela-si tengo que oír otra vez que Kira debería de gobernar el mundo y no sé qué voy a enloquecer.

-eso te distingue completamente de tu padre, el en verdad deseaba ser dios- le aseguró Ryuk cruzando la calle.

-esa idea no es para nada tentadora. Solo quiero cumplir con lo que mi padre dejo.

-¿Qué harás cuando ya no queden criminales?- pregunto Ryuk recordando como hace 19 años le hiso la misma pregunta a Light.

-¿a qué te refieres Ryuk?- pregunto Mitsuko oprimiendo el botón del semáforo.

-cuando elimines a todos los criminales y asesinos tu serás la única que quede- le comento esperando ansioso su respuesta, hasta ese momento no le había preguntado.

-supongo que tendré que pagar por todas esas vidas con mi muerte ¿no?- en ese momento se giró levemente alzando una ceja.

-y parece no importarte que tu alma se quede en el limbo por toda la eternidad.

-no es algo a lo que le tema, además la creación de un mundo mejor y más justo bien vale ese sacrificio- aseguro abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando.

-si tú lo dices- susurro Ryuk, era increíble la diferencia entre la hija y el padre, pero a la vez se parecían bastante "Light, ¿Qué dirás sobre tu hija? Ella está decidida a terminar con lo que dejaste aunque le cueste el alma, es una humana muy interesante y nunca me cansare de decirlo"

-ya llegue- aviso Mitsuko entrando al comedor, en la mesa había una tarjeta con su nombre sobre en ella.

"Mitsuko"

"surgió un imprevisto y tuvimos que salir a Corea, Hiroto se quedara en la casa, te dejamos 5000 yens para lo que necesites. Volvemos el domingo por la tarde"

Al terminar de leer la carta su cara se descompuso en una mueca de disgusto. Ahora, como en muchas otras ocasiones se preguntaba como seria su vida si sus verdaderos padres estuviera con ella.

-¿Cuánto es en manzanas?-pregunto Ryuk leyendo la carta sobre su hombro, Mitsuko casi pudo reírse de ese Shinigami adicto la fruta roja.

-las sufrientes para empacharte- el shinigami abrió los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mitsuko rio con ganas al ver esa cara que ponía cada vez que algo lo entusiasmaba (en muy escasas ocasiones) Ryuk se ilusiono con esto imaginándose nadando en un mar de jugosas y brillantes manzanas rojas- ven, hay que ver como tomaron la noticia los demás países.

Tras esto ambos subieron a la habitación de Mitsuko. Al entrar le puso seguro a la puerta, prendió el estéreo y puso una grabadora para que cuando alguien tocara la puerta se ollera su voz y algunas respuestas a posibles respuestas. Finalmente se dirigió a su armario, este era blanco y muy espacioso, lo abrió de par en par, luego hiso a un lado toda su ropa y corrió una especie de puerta del mismo color que la pared de forma que pareciera el fondo del armario.

En el cuarto secreto había una mesa con computadoras y 3 monitores a lo largo del escritorio, una tv, una silla de cuero con rueditas y un sofá negro, las paredes eran blancas con alfombra roja, no había ventanas. Anteriormente era un armario, el lugar de 2X2 metros se había convertido en una central de operaciones privada, las señales no podían ser rastreadas.

Al instante se sentó en la silla frente al monitor principal y reviso los sistemas de la central de policía que había dejado jaqueando.

-¿no te preocupa que alguien descubra este lugar?-pregunto Ryuk en el sillón comiendo una manzana.

-nadie nota que esta la puerta, además aunque se oiga hueco toda la casa esta echa de madera y muy bien diseñada, es una casa antigua que fue renovada cientos de veces, nadie tiene los planes originales- le conto sacando la Deat Note de uno de los cajones del escritorio, el cajón se habría con llave pero para sacar la libreta debía de introducir su dije en la ranura del fondo falso.

-eres extremista cuando se trata de guardar secretos- afirmo Ryuk cuando acabo su manzana.

-no puedo permitirme que descubran la Death Note- respondió Mitsuko volviéndose a colocar su dije, era la mitad de un corazón algo grande con su nombre gravado. Solo funcionaba si se ponía esa mitad en el orificio.

-mira esto- la llamo Ryuk observando el televisor, en el aparecía una noticia importante.

-Kira, esto ya ha atenido lugar hace 17 años, en ese tiempo solo acecinabas criminales, detente, esto no es un juego, no puedes poner la vida de personas así…

-Near es un tonto si cree que puedo caer en algo como eso, pero bueno porque no darle lo que quiere- tras esto tomo la libreta y anoto el nombre del locutor con una causa muy extraña de muerte.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto el shinigami come manzanas observando como tecleaba a toda velocidad.

-observa.

El hombre en las noticias se retorció por unos segundos para luego caer sobre el escritorio, los murmullos preocupados sonaron por todo el set. Mitsuko aplasto un botón en el monitor e introdujo una clave.

-"estás muy equivocado Near, este nuevo juego no terminara igual"- hablo el hombre irguiéndose por completo con los ojos desorbitados y una voz profunda- "esta vez te enfrentas a un dios. A todo aquel que me escuche, ríndanse ante mí, yo creare un lugar mejor. Pero si se oponen… tendrán el mismo destino que ese hombre"- tras esa declaración el hombre en la pantalla se retorció otra vez para luego desplomarse muerto. La transmisión se cortó y apareció una K blanca en un fondo negro.

-impresionante-acordó Ryuk cuando la transmisión volvió a la normalidad.

-Hanataro Totman- leyó el nombre que había escrito en la Deat note- cuando daba un mensaje televisado a Japón empezó a retorcerse para luego cae sobre el escritorio, tras dos segundos se levanta sobre la silla con los ojos desorbitados diciendo "estás muy equivocado Near, este nuevo juego no terminara igual. Esta vez te enfrentas a un dios. A todo aquel que me escuche, ríndanse ante mí, yo creare un lugar mejor. Pero si se oponen… tendrán el mismo destino que ese hombre" tras lo cual se desploma en el suelo de manera dramática y muere de un ataque al corazón a las 5:27el día jueves 29 de enero.

-al anotar tan definidamente la causa de muerte los sucesos pasaron exactamente así- confirmo Ryuk -¿era necesario tanto teatro?

-los humanos le temen a lo desconocido, tratan de buscar una explicación lógica y al no encontrarla el miedo los invade. Por eso al hacer parecer que Hanataro estaba poseído provoque miedo en todo aquel que viera el video, jaque la red global para transmitirlo a todo el mundo, y según parece funciono.

-presiento que usaras ese miedo a tu favor.

-entre más gente le tema a Kira menos se le opondrán, después de todo esa es la naturaleza humana, al no poder explicar la razón de esas muertes y los mensajes que dejo, lo atribuirán a un dios, un ser inmortal y todo poderoso. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, Kira se convertirá en el dios de un nuevo mundo.

-suenas idéntica a tu padre- confirmo Ryuk recordando un discurso parecido de Light- y dices que no quieres ser dios.

-no quiero ser un dios, quiero crear un mundo mejor y la única forma de hacerlo es con el miedo y por supuesto, utilizare el teatro para provocar ese miedo.

-sigo sin entender- admitió Ryuk.

-todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido provocar miedo en las personas, la resurrección de Kira es un espectáculo, muy dramático sí, pero eso solo causara más miedo y respeto. Mi meta es terminar lo que mi padre empezó, y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Ryuk se quedó observando a la chica, había estado con ella desde que nació, vio como crecía con odio en su corazón hacia el mundo que le quito a sus padres, pero también vio como ella deseaba librar el mundo del mal, su sueño era crear un mundo mejor, si, tal vez sus métodos era horribles, y parecía no importarle quedar manchada de sangre con tal terminar con lo que su padre inicio.

"_¿Qué dirías de tu hija Light? Ella te admira y cree que tus actos fueron adecuados, desea crear un mejor mundo, justo como tú, pero no quiere gobernarlo"_

* * *

Como dije tengo muchas sorpresas para esta historia, así que espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias por los reviews:

kungfubijuu100

Nekiri-chan

MexEmperorRamsesII

Ryuuzakiscorpio

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Un nuevo integrante

Un nuevo integrante

Espero les guste.

* * *

Near observaba el interrogatorio de Anthony a ese chico Daiki, seguía siendo extraño el nombre, pero finalmente Anthony lo convenció que necesitaban de alguien más en el equipo. Por supuesto no metería a cualquiera sin antes pasar una serie de pruebas, no quería arriesgarse. Volviendo al punto inicial, Rester interrogaba a Daiki pero era Near quien hacia las preguntas para que su asistente las diga a través de un comunicador.

-¿qué piensas acerca de Kira?- pregunto Near oprimiendo el botón en el micrófono blanco frente a él para que Anthony a los pocos segundos repitiera la pregunta.

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto el chico de cabello castaño, piel blanca con ojos cafés, el chico tenía el pelo de lado sobre su frente y parecía revuelto, pero a la vez arreglado.

-¿Cómo consideras las acciones que está tomando el supuesto dios?- aclaro.

-es complicado. Supongo que esta bien el crear un mundo más justo, pero la forma en la que lo hace- negó con la cabeza mientras un temblor le recorría como si la sola idea le repudiase- no es la adecuada.

Sinceramente no era exactamente lo que esperaba oír Near. Cualquiera hubiera respondido simplemente que estaba bien o mal (que era lo más aceptado) pero nadie jamás diría que está bien crear un nuevo mundo a pesar que esos métodos no sean los adecuados.

-si pudieras, ¿Cómo crearías un mundo más justo?- pregunto Near, el chico dudo.

-no lo sé… no puedo imponer mi voluntad a los demás, y un genocidio mundial no es la solución, solo quedaría… hacer una verdadera justicia, una que decrete la sociedad y que no esté manejada por una sola persona- declaro Daiki seguro de lo que decía.

Parece que compartían el mismo pensamiento, Near estaba seguro que una sola persona no podía definir la verdadera justicia, se necesitaba de toda la sociedad para ello. No importaba si una figura divina se presentaba y decía que matar personas era una forma de justica, incluso así se deberían de analizar las cosas.

-muchas gracias, puedes retírate- se despidió Anthony dándole la mano al joven, Daiki salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué opinas Near?- pregunto Anthony mirando hacia la cámara- ¿te agrada ese chico?- si, a Near le agradaba el chico, sin embargo un interrogatorio de esa clase en la que bien podría mentir no era suficiente. De los 5 chicos que habían interrogado alrededor del día ese era el segundo que más le agradaba, el otro se llamaba Chris Wells, el muchacho siempre vestia ropas andrajosas y desgastadas además de tener unas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Si le recordaba a L, bueno tal vez sea solo el sentimiento de añoranza era lo que hacía que considerara al chico como un sucesor. Daiki también era un posible sucesor, temporalmente solo se comunicaría con ellos a través de Anthony, hasta que ambos demostraran ser dignos de su confianza.

Dos posibles sucesores de L, y como hace 17 años había una gran posibilidad de morir L y que sus sucesores terminaran con el trabajo.

-Chris Wells y Anthony Daiki Lauren- respondió Near, solo le llevo unos segundos decidir que ambos serían sus sucesores y posibles reemplazos- dentro de 2 horas llámalos al cuarto blanco, ahí conéctame con el video chat para hablar con ellos.

-bien, me alegra que hallas tomado enserio la decisión Near- asintió Anthony mientras tomaba los expedientes de ambos chicos y ponía un sello verde de aceptado.

Sí, se había tomado en serio la decisión, dentro de él, un instinto de decía que este Kira era alguien escurridizo y malévolo, era por eso que necesitaba a dos chicos para ayudarle. A Chris y a Daiki los había visto desde jóvenes.

Trajeron a Daiki cuando tenía 6 años, él había sido adoptado por padres ingleses pero al abrir un programa especial de escuela el chico había entrado en Wammy´s House como estudiante, el chico era carismático y muy listo, hiso amistada con todos ahí al instante, el siempre obtenía las calificaciones más altas de todos los estudiantes, capitán del equipo de futbol. La clase de chico que fue educado para el éxito.

Por otro lado Chris no tenía las calificaciones más altas, eso no restaba su inteligencia, era antisocial, siempre estaba leyendo o haciendo otra cosa con las manos, su ropa era remendada y siempre manchada como si no tuviera a nadie para cuidar de él. Lo cual era cierto, el chico llego cuándo tenía 2 años, vivía permanentemente en Wammy´s House hasta la mayoría de edad. La clase de chico que parece ser un desastre en la vida sin ninguna aspiración.

Dos chicos completamente diferentes, pero con las mismas habilidades de deducción, no había duda que sería interesante trabajar con ambos.

En un cuarto de paredes blancas y piso del mismo tono, frente a una laptop sobre una mesa con ruedas, se encontraban sentados dos chicos de la misma edad, el de la derecha tenía el pelo castaño con unos reflejos más claros, piel blanca y ojos cafés, ocupaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis blancos y sudadera azul, el chico observaba la habitación con ojo crítico. Junto a Daiki se encontraba Chris, el chico tenía una playera verde y pantalones azules rotos y remendados con zapatos rojos desgastados, su cabello era rubio corto y sus ojos de un tono café oscuro, el chico jugaba con sus pulgares lanzando miradas hacia Daiki y Anthony.

-buenos días- saludo Anthony entrando en el cuarto blanco y tomando asiento junto a la computadora frente a ambos chicos.

Daiki devolvió el saludo mientras que Chris lo ignoro.

-como ya sabrán mi nombre es Anthony, seguro se preguntaran porque los llamamos aquí.

-la verdad no- confeso Daiki mientras Chris se giraba para verlo.

-¿Por qué supones que los llamamos aquí?- pregunto Anthony.

-por Kira- respondió con indiferencia- y con "los llamamos" te refieres a ti y a L-continuo el chico, la ceja de Anthony se irguió con sorpresa.

-buena deducción, ¿Cómo llegaste a ella?- pregunto Near en la computadora cuando la imagen de una L negra en fondo blanco apareció. Su vos era manipulada y la cámara de una sola dirección mantenía segura su identidad.

-5 chicos fueron entrevistados, las preguntas era principalmente sobre Kira y otras cosas para tratar de desviar la atención, de los 5 chicos solo estamos dos aquí, lo que quiere decir que somos los más capacitados para ayudar a L en la investigación.

-eso sonó presuntuoso- comento Chris en vos baja.

-sí, pero tiene razón- empezó Near interesado por las habilidades deductivas del joven- los llame aquí para ofrecerles participar en la captura del supuesto dios Kira, pero antes de tomar la decisión deben saber que no todo será fácil, no pienso mostrarles mi rostro y habrá cosas que tal vez no les diga, tomaran riesgos. Considérenlo antes de tomar una decisión.

Near observo como ambos chicos consideraban la situación, Daiki entrelazo sus manos y las observo por varios minutos. Chris sonrió en su mirada solo había decisión.

-yo quiero participar- aseguro Chris, él estaba emocionado, no había duda. Near al revisar las cámaras se dio cuenta que frecuentaba mucho la biblioteca, más específicamente los registros de criminales y la historia de L VS Kira. Al parecer Chris admiraba a L… al L original, el que dedujo la identidad de Kira desde un principio.

-yo también quiero participar- decidió Daiki después de unos momentos- pero no me agrada que tú seas el único que ocupa mascaras- desconfiado, era bueno.

-¿Qué te asegura que yo los estoy viendo a ustedes?- pregunto Near.

-eso sería tonto, pero tomando en cuenta que tú nos advertiste sobre eso hace unos minutos no puedo esperar más.

-¿entonces por qué te quejas?- pregunto Anthony al chico, que no era de su agrado, lo consideraba prepotente.

-porque no puedo confiar plenamente en alguien que no conozco, así que te ayudare en la investigación, pero mantendré mis asuntos personales para mí, así como tu mantienes los tuyos.

-me parece justo-asintió Near, pero se preguntaba qué clase de secretos tendría el chico como para sugerir tal cosa- y tu Chris ¿también quieres que se respete tu privacidad?

-sería lo justo si- afirmo Chris tras un segundo.

-bien. Por ahora nos comunicaremos de esta manera, Anthony les dará mi numero directo, pueden llamarme cuando lo deseen- después de las explicaciones acordaron reunirse cada día después de clases en esa habitación.

Ahora empieza la verdadera investigación para atrapar a ese nuevo Kira.

Japón. Viernes 30 de enero. 7: 00 pm.

El día había pasado con relativa normalidad para Mitsuko. Hace poco la chica había terminado de escribir la lista de ejecuciones de mañana como hacia cada noche, ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama con los pies recargados contra la cabecera. Ryuk por su parte devoraba manzanas en el sillón de la habitación mientras la música resonaba por el aparato.

Repentinamente el sonido del celular de Mitsuko interrumpió la tranquilidad reinante. Mitsuko tomo el aparato corriendo la tapa para leer un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido con solo una palabra.

_Entre_

Para cualquiera eso no representaba nada, pero para Mitsuko era la señal que había estado esperando por todo el día pues le daba luz verde para actuar. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia marco un número y envió un mensaje igual de extraño.

_Acto 3_

Eso le daba luz verde a su cómplice.

-Ryuk, mañana iremos al cementerio- le aviso Mitsuko, se había vuelto tradición que el día en el que habían muerto su padre 28 y el día de la muerte de su madre 5 de Abril visitaba ambas tumbas, parte de otras ocasiones, ese año fue la acepción debido a que ese día puso en marcha su plan.

-está bien- el Shinigami come manzanas asintió en con conformidad.

Japón. Sábado 31 de enero.

Si alguien pudiera ver a Ryuk daría por hecho que enloqueció, pero si alguien viera al Shinigami en el cementerio durante el crepúsculo y acompañando a una figura de velo y ropa oscura habría chillado del terror.

Mitsuko caminaba en silencio, sus zapatos de tacón resonaban contra el suelo y su vestido negro ondeaba con la brisa, en sus brazos cargaba flores, rosas blancas y rojas, ocupaba maquillaje y trataba de retener las lágrimas, Ryuk flotaba tras ella, desde los diez años cada vez que visitaban la tumba de Light y Misa ella se ponía así, era extraño verla llorar, siempre aparentaba frialdad y seguridad, ver su rostro surcado por lagrimas era algo que le desagradaba.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a dos tumbas, las lapidas eran negras con las letras blancas y un oyó a cada lado de ellas para quemar incienso. Separo las flores y puso las blancas en la tumba de Light y las rojas en la de Misa.

-lamento no visitarlos antes, tenía que efectuar el plan, muy pronto el mundo caerá en el dominio de Kira- murmuro- gane al competencia de tenis, y saque el 1º lugar en la prueba de conocimientos nacional… de nuevo-suspiro observando la tumba de Light- pero supongo que eso pasa a segundo plano ¿no? Near parece ser demasiado obvio, hasta ahora he logrado predecir sus movimientos sin necesidad de recurrir a mi socio- soltó una especie de risita al recordarlo- al parecer está dentro del equipo de Near, eso hará mucho más sencillo acorralarlo, ya lo veras, tengo planeada cada una de mis jugas, y dicen que las mujeres no son buenas estrategas, pero bueno supongo que sin su ayuda estaría limitada de mis movimientos.

Observo la lápida como si fuera un gran misterio, limpio la parte de abajo y pudo ver una perfecta K blanca.

-el mundo caerá bajo tu dominio- corrigió sus anteriores palabras- cumpliré con el objetivo que tu dejaste sin concluir- prometió segura- creare un nuevo mundo justo como tu querías- observo como el sol finalmente se ocultó- regresare en un mes, lo prometo- se irguió y tras una última mirada a las tubas y una despedida silenciosa emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Ryuk al notar como una gota negras se escurría por la barbilla de Mitsuko.

La chica no respondió, solo siguió caminando como alma en pena ignorando las lágrimas pintadas por el maquillaje. Caminaron sin decir palabra hasta llegar al parque, ella se sentó en una banca mirando la noche oscura y atormentándose por el hecho de estar sola.

-la luna también está sola- murmuro Mitsuko al ver el astro blanco en el cielo oscuro sin la compañía de las estrellas. Ryuk no dijo nada, él no era de sentimientos, se limitó a sentarse junto a la chica observando a la distancia. Mitsuko recogió sus piernas abrazándose a sí misma y llorando sobre su vestido negro.

Permanecieron así, hasta que Mitsuko empezó a reír casi desquiciadamente.

-la soledad duele- continúo riendo y llorando ante la mirada preocupada de Ryuk- ¿Por qué debo ser yo la única que sufra? ¿Por qué no asegurarme de que quienes me condenaron a esta soledad también sufran?

-estás hablando de la policía, y de Near- afirmo Ryuk divertido ante el cambio de humor de ella.

-sí, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Near… ellos me condenaron a esta soledad, al decidir estar en contra de mi padre, por tener un ideal tan ridículo de la justicia, provocaron este mundo injusto y cruel, ellos deben de pagar- aseguro Mitsuko, sin embargo en ese estado de dolo no tenía fuerzas para hacer un plan digno de ella.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ryuk, ahí estaba otra vez, ese cambio de humor en los humanos, la forma en la que uno podía tomar venganza dejándose llevar por lo que ellos llamaban sentimientos.

-no lo sé, pero ahora no me siento con fuerzas, como para planear una digna ejecución, pero hasta que decida su forma de morir, utilizare a esos policías como mis peones… creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo- una sonrisa cruel enmarcada por maquillaje gótico y lágrimas negras adorno el rostro de Mitsuko. A Ryuk casi le recorrió un escalofrió al verla.

-esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante- murmuro Ryuk, debía de admitir que jamás había visto así a Mitsuko, parecía que los efectos colaterales por matar ya estaban dando frutos, ¿o era su dolor en la soledad lo que provocaba esas reacciones en la chica?

-sí, será un gran entretenimiento para todos- aseguro- vámonos, ya es tarde- emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Si alguien pudiera ver ahora a las dos figuras que se deslizaban silenciosas por las calles de la ciudad hubiera muerto del susto, pues el dios de la muerte flotaba detrás de la figura en vestido negro, su rostro con líneas negras recorriéndolo una sonrisa desquiciada y ojos anormalmente rojos hacían que pareciera un alma perdida siendo guiada hacia el otro mundo.

Japón. Sábado 31 de enero. Horas antes.

-así que ellos son- sintió Mitsuko, en la computadora aparecían los perfiles de Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa y Kanzo Mogi. Quiénes participaron hace 17 años en el caso Kira.

-Matsuda se ve muy cambiado, no sabía que se había casado con la hermana de Light, supongo que esto limitara tus movimientos- confirmo el Shinigami.

-no, por suerte Sayu no sabe sobre mí. Debo de agradecer que mi madre me haya mantenido en secreto, de otra forma no podría actuar con tanta libertad.

* * *

Ya empezó lo bueno, ahora que Near tiene a dos compañeros nuevos y que uno de ellos está en contacto con Mitsuko. Que se podrá esperar.

Yo sospecho de Chris, ese chico me da mala espina, es demasiado callado.

O tal vez sea Daiki, ¿qué tienes que esconder Daiki?

O es acaso alguien más, ni yo sé, a ver que se me ocurre.

Esta historia me está costando trabajo, no soy muy buena en la deducción así que espero que me disculpen por dejarlos esperar por tanto tiempo, tratare de ser más rápida para escribir y actualizar.

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que les esté gustando.


End file.
